Whiskey lullaby
by StrudelNuggetFelicity
Summary: El puso esa "botella" en su cabeza y jalo el gatillo, y finalmente se trago su memoria, la vida es corta pero este tiempo fue mas largo que la fuerza que el tenia para ponerse sobre sus rodillas... (Style/Cryle y mención a otras parejas)
1. Chapter 1

Una sonrisa, una estúpida, insufrible y encantadora sonrisa falsa fue lo que salió de mi al verte tocar a mi puerta, empapado con el agua de la tormenta que se desataba afuera, nunca entendí lo que en verdad querías decir hasta que me obligaste a llevarte en mi auto a la estación del tren diciendo que te ibas ¿a donde ibas? ¿con quien? y lo mas importante ¿por que?

—No he visto a mi madre y llamó Ike diciendo que estaba muy enferma— Entonces lo entendí todo

—¿Regresarás a South Park entonces?— Aunque la razón por la que te ibas era totalmente aceptable e inapelable no quería estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo

—Tranquilo— Sonreíste con los mechones húmedos de tu cabello cayendo por tu cara mientras golpeabas con suavidad mi hombro —Regresaré, no puedo dejar a mi mejor amigo sólo tanto tiempo— Me alegre de oír eso, yo no podía acompañarte, la universidad me lo impedía

—Espero no pase nada malo con tu madre, Kyle— Te abracé como aquellas hermosas veces en las que no quería dejarte ir, no me importó el mojarme con tus ropas, no, eso no era nada

—Yo también lo espero— Te alejaste un poco mirándome a los ojos, tu sonrisa brillaba como siempre, nuestros rostros se acercaron, sabía que en ese momento nuestros labios se juntarían como tanto anhele por años pero entonces ¿por que me aleje?, carraspee un poco alejándome de golpe

—Creo que es hora de que te vayas—

—Yo también lo creo...— Tu voz entrecortada sonaba a decepción, debí haberte besado cuando aún podía y nunca haberte dejado ir, te vi despegarte de mi y alejarte lentamente —Adiós Stan— Dijiste dando la vuelta para sonreírme y despedirte con la mano

—¡Espera!- Me acerque a ti poniéndote un collar, mi collar especial del cual tú siempre te burlabas

—¡Stan!— Reíste de una manera tan tierna que te plantee un beso, un beso que al instante correspondiste, algo dulce, tierno y algo que aún después de todo, nunca olvidaré. Al separarnos tus mejillas sonrojadas se notaban aunque era de noche —Ya debo irme...¡pero volveré pronto, lo prometo!—

Te vi marcharte como una noche llena de estrellas que es despedida por el sol, te esperaría y cuando volvieras te lo diría, el cuanto te amo y te ame por años, ese beso había sido el comienzo de nuestra historia juntos, por que en el fondo tú eras mío, y yo era tuyo ¿no es así?  
>Los días sin ti fueron tediosos, la escuela me tenía tan ocupado que siempre que llamabas yo no estaba y Kenny tenia que atender por mi, Wendy trato de volver conmigo y la rechacé, yo estaba esperándote a ti, pasaron muy pocas cosas sin ti, yo en verdad te extrañaba, ir a comer pizza no era lo mismo sin mi super mejor amigo. Paso casi medio año, sin vernos, hablarnos, a pesar de que trataba de mandar mensajes a tu celular y llamarte tal parecía que habías cambiado de número, era comprensible pero quizá debiste habérmelo dicho más sin embargo sin esperarlo pero aún con esperanza de todo apareciste en mi puerta, una noche de luna llena, como si fuera la primera vez te tiraste a mis brazos a llorar.<p>

—Mi madre...ella murió...— Trague saliva al escuchar aquello, sabía que estarías devastado por eso, te abrace y seque tus lagrimas ignorando el hecho de que por 6 largos meses no supe nada de ti ni tú de mi, ¿que se suponía que hiciera?

—¿Volviste sólo a verme?— Mi voz llena de algo llamado "esperanza" fue interrumpida por tu celular, de inmediato contestaste

—¿Ho-hola?— Tus sollozos pararon un momento —¿Craig?, solo vine a ver un momento a Stan...— Espera, ¿Craig? ¿Craig Tucker?, ¿que hacía ese imbécil contigo? —Yo también te amo, te veo allá— Eso último me hizo entrar en razón, me hizo darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, me hizo darme cuenta de mis lagrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas como mi mayor miedo, perderte, dime que es una mentira lo que acabo de oír, te lo suplico, Kyle...tus ojos verdes se encontraron con mis ojos, me miraste dudoso, creo que tú también lo entendiste cuando vi el "Lo lamento" en tus ojos que se cristalizaban al no saber que decir, yo tampoco lo sabía...

—¿Tú y Craig?— Sonreí ocultando el dolor en mi pecho, me limpie las lagrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta como si fuera un mocoso aún

—Mira Stan, no se como pasó, solo pasó y ya...cuando llegue a South Park el estaba ahí, me consoló y ayudó cuando nadie mas lo hizo, tú nunca contestabas y...— Te detuve e interrumpí

—No tienes por que darme explicaciones— Me levanté y fui hacia la puerta —Puedes irte ahora...— No dijiste nada, tomaste tus cosas y te fuiste, lo que yo no sabía es que esa sería la última vez que te vería, cerré la puerta de golpe, no había mas que decir, y ahora ¿donde había dejado aquella botella de Whiskey?

No supe cuanto tiempo paso desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿un año?, apestaba a alcohol, era lo único que me hacía feliz, ¿como un sentimiento tan dulce me transformó en esto?, vivía en casa de Kenny y Cartman quienes ahora estaban casados, yo perdí todo en la bebida y ellos no querían verme en la calle como un vago, se ocupaban de mi, creo que me tenían lástima, ahí me encontraba, media noche, despierto, ellos habían salido a un hotel barato para cambiar la "rutina", tres botellas vacías en el suelo y un cigarrillo en mi boca, lo normal...escuche el timbre sonar y abrí

—¿Clyde?— Solté el cigarrillo solo para pisarlo, me sorprendió la visita de el

—Vine a traerte esto— Estiro dos sobres, los tomé como si nada sonrió y se fue, vaya tipo extraño, me tire en el sofá a abrirlos, una carta tuya, joder, ¿por que?, tome mi botella dando un trago largo sin importar las ganas que me dieron de vomitar y la leí, ¿así que tu también me amabas?, vaya mentira y estupidez, continúe leyendo, ahora eras muy feliz con Craig, lágrimas mías cayeron en aquella carta, la tire al suelo sin dejar de llorar, el amargo sabor que aquello me dejo no lo borraría con nada, abrí el otro sobre...sentí dolores muy fuertes a lo largo de mi vida, pero nada comparado con esto:

"Esta usted cordialmente invitado a la boda de Kyle Broflovsky & Craig Tucker"

No lo creía, no, un sueño, una pesadilla malintencionada de mi subconsciente que solo quería verme y hacerme sufrir, lance todo, botellas rotas, vidrios, sangre cayendo de mi mente, los recuerdos de cuando éramos niños me invadieron, mi llanto era incontrolable pero encontré una solución...miré la pistola que Kenny guardaba, la tomé sostuve tu carta y escribí "Lo amaré hasta que muera" solo quería dejar claro que yo ni aún en la muerte te olvidaré, di un trago a mi botella dejándola caer al suelo, goteando por el poco contenido en ella, sostuve la carta con fuerza y apunte la pistola a mi cabeza, finalmente el dolor se esfumo, disparé, nunca volví a saber nada más de ti, lo lamento, Kyle


	2. Chapter 2

**Narrado por Kyle:**

Yo no supe mucho de ti, desde la ultima vez que nos vimos traté de olvidarlo, de olvidarte, pero me fue imposible, yo de verdad te amaba Stan, pero quería arreglarlo, te lo diría todo, quería que fueras a mi boda, Craig no es malo, a mi me gustaría verte feliz, mandé aquella carta con Clyde, el me dijo que apestabas a alcohol y solo la recibiste de mala gana, me sentí ligeramente triste por eso mas Craig me abrazo con su "todo estará bien", no había nada malo en ello, finalmente el y yo estábamos a poco de casarnos y yo quería verte ahí, aunque eso nos partiera el alma a ambos. Finalmente no paso mucho, un poco de "felicidad" con las rosas, los encargos, el traje, todo estaba listo para ese día y era perfecto, nunca recibí ni una contestación ni un mensaje tuyo, finalmente Craig y yo decidimos casarnos en South park, nuestro pueblo natal de todos. Aquel día vi a Kenny y Cartman llegar mas sus caras daban mucho que desear, Cartman parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento y el rubio solo intentaba consolarlo como podía, en realidad yo quería preguntar que estaba pasando pero nadie me lo dijo, no lo harían por respeto a mi boda y a mi suponía, fue una tarde preciosa, desearía que mi madre y tú estuviesen ahí, nos besamos como muestra de nuestro amor y fuimos al salón, bailamos, partimos el pastel, pero en ningún momento me olvide de ti. Al día siguiente los mismos Kenny y Cartman llegaron con trajes negros, no eran los mismos que usaron en mi boda, estos eran para un funeral...

—Kyle...nosotros...— La voz entrecortada de McCormick no me hacia sentir mejor al igual que el llanto inconsolable del gordo —Stan esta...el se...—

—¡El se suicido por tú puta culpa, judío de mierda!— Cartman dejo de llorar solo para gritarme eso a lo cual salio Craig a punto de golpear a este, me quede en shock, quieto, con la mirada perdida, la boca semi abierta, así me sentía, no lo creía hasta que caí al suelo llorando, tomándome la cabeza con fuerza, quería regresar el tiempo hasta la última vez que lo vi, quería gritar, quería que el mundo desapareciera solo para no sentir el dolor que inundaba cada rincón de mi ser, ¿por que?, ¿era mi culpa lo que hiciste?, si, definitivamente era mi culpa, nunca me perdonaré eso, Craig me abrazó mas le rechace levantándome para encararlos a todos.

—Hoy mismo lo enterraran, si deseas despedirte...— La voz de Kenny era calmada, tal vez para que su novio no llorara aún mas, fui a mi armario poniéndome el traje que use cuando murió mamá, después de tu muerte que viniera lo que fuera, el dolor fue mas grande que cuando mi propia madre murió. Llegamos al lugar, al parecer te enterrarían en el viejo panteón en el que de niños nunca nos atrevimos a entrar, bien, esto no podría dolerme mas, me acerque al ataúd abierto encontrándote con un traje elegante blanco y tu piel pálida con tu cabello negro bien peinado, tomé tu mano, estaba fría.

—Ho-hola Stan— Salude como si de verdad me escucharas mientras acariciaba tu mano y mis lagrimas caían en esta—Hey, yo solo quería decirte que lo lamento...es imperdonable pero yo también te amaba y...— Si te amaba ¿por que no me había quedado contigo —Las cosas cambian y uno no lo planea...— Estaba diciendo demasiadas estupideces así que fui directo al grano y me quite del cuello tu collar que me diste aquella vez, era estúpido por que no veía que de grandioso tenía el tener un collar de una simple rosa con dos piedras verdes, no eramos niñas pequeñas como para tener esas cosas pero una vez me dijiste que eso te recordaba a mi, lo puse en tu mano cerrada mientras Craig ponía una mano en mi hombro dándome apoyo y llamándome, diciéndome "Te amo, Kyle" pero en mi cabeza, mi nombre resonaba con tu voz, me aleje yendo con los demás hasta que cerraron el ataúd, me aleje mientras tu hermana, tus padres e incluso Wendy quien siempre fue vista como "la novia" daban tus discursos fúnebres, "adiós Stan" murmuré mientras te veía irte y las lagrimas inundaban mi rostro, mas yo no me forzaba a llorar, salían por si solas.

Fui arrastrado por Craig hasta nuestro hogar, el se había quedado dormido en la cama matrimonial mientras yo me encontraba con la camisa puesta sin pantalones en el balcón viendo las estrellas, me sentía culpable, vacío, el saber que nunca mas nos veríamos, que nunca mas sentiría tu mano sobre la mía, que jamas te haría sonreír, era mi culpa después de todo, debía vivir con eso...

En los últimos 8 meses no volví a ver a Kenny ni a Cartman, tal vez se mudaron o simplemente lo tuyo les afecto tanto que decidieron no volver a hablarme, aún no superaba que no estabas con nosotros, aún no te olvidaba, no sabía por que pero esa tarde Craig salió a comprar cigarrillos como de costumbre, pero Kenny se apareció esa tarde en mi puerta...

—Kenny, ¿que suce...?— Fui interrumpido

—Olvide darte esto— Era la misma carta que yo te había escrito, tenía algunas manchas de sangre seca y atrás tenía algo escrito..."Lo amaré hasta que muera" —Y esto— Me entrego una vieja fotografía enmarcada de nosotros dos —Tenía que dartelo, Cartman y yo iremos a Alemania y debía darte esas cosas, perdón por no estar contigo estos 8 meses, estuvimos de viaje, si...—

—Les deseo suerte y muchas gracias...— Mis ganas de llorar tuvieron que aguardar, justo en un momento así ¿por que alguien tenía que entregarme algo tan doloroso?, pero le intención de Kenny no era mala, no, el nunca lastimaría a nadie

—Nos vemos, Kyle...— Me dio un leve abrazo y se fue, cerré la puerta y rompí en llanto, saque la foto del marco y la abrace tirando la carta como si nada, dolía, saque de la alacena la botella de Whiskey y di un trago largo sintiendo ganas de vomitar y un ardor en la garganta, no mas, fui a la habitación de que compartía con Craig tirándome a beber y llorar, vi el bote de pastillas ahí, ya no soportaba mas el dolor, tome todas y me las trague con el Whiskey, mi cuerpo quiso vomitar pero ya era tarde, me aferre a las sabanas con la foto en mis manos, el dolor que recorría desde mi garganta hasta mi estomago fue demasiado, después ese dolor desapareció y respire por ultima vez sintiendo como mi fuerza y mi vida se escapaba de mi hasta que finalmente deje de aferrarme a las sabanas, si, ahora yo habia muerto, perdóname, Stan.—


	3. Final

**Narrador omnipresente:**

Los siguientes días fueron muy duros para todos, Cartman al parecer engañaba a Kenny con Wendy y este lo dejo, Craig sufrió mucho en el funeral de Kyle mas sin embargo el rubio estuvo ahí para apoyarlo, ¿quien esperaría que estos dos últimos terminaron casados poco después?, la vida sin Kyle ni Stan jamás volvió a ser la misma para nadie de sus amigos y familiares, Ike finalmente se caso con la hermana de Craig, Ruby, mas nadie supo cuanto sufrió su hermano también por la muerte del pelirrojo, al final los trágicos amantes o los super mejores amigos no estaban, pero todos tenían la esperanza de que en el cielo o infierno que estuviesen, estuviesen juntos.

La estación de trenes era un lugar muy frío y solitario, claro, si no estabas en hora pico esperando uno para ir a tu trabajo, un chico pelinegro paseaba por aquella estación, el era consciente de que nadie notaba su presencia, que nadie sabía que el los observaba a todos seguir con sus vidas, quizá su pecado mas grande había sido el amo, uno tan doloroso que lo condenaron a algo peor que el infierno, estaba siendo condenado a ver pasar la vida feliz de todos frente a sus ojos, no quería ver a Kyle feliz con Craig, no por que no quisiera que su ex mejor amigo no fuera feliz, si no por que sentía envidia de este ultimo, no podía tocar nada, no sentía nada, algo mas cruel que el infierno, camino un rato mas viendo un tren llegar, no le tomo atención y continuo caminando cabizbajo hasta que algo lo sorprendió y lo extraño, sintió como si alguien tocara su hombro, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con unos ojos verdes hermosos y ya conocidos, ese no era el infierno, era la oportunidad de estar juntos, era el cielo después de la vida...

—Regrese, Stan—

* * *

><p>Final cortito y lacrimogeno, espero no haberlos hecho llorar o sufrir con esta historia inconcluso e incomprensible, ¡muchas gracias por leer!<p> 


End file.
